


Valentine's Day Toys

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Valentine's Day for Nick and his family. First he gives presents to his kids. Then he treats his wife to a romantic time.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Kudos: 27





	Valentine's Day Toys

“Mommy! There’s a monster coming through our door.” The youngest child, Cathy, shouted.  
In a panic, Adalind rushed to the door, ready to defend her family, only to start laughing when she realized just who was trying to make his way through the door.  
“Nick! What are you doing!”  
“Trying to get my Valentine’s present’s to my baby Valentine’s through the door.” He grunted.  
Somehow, he was able to get three very large stuffed creatures through the doorway.  
He picked up a giant pink unicorn with rainbow hair and metallic looking rainbow hooves and horn, handing it to Cathy.  
“For my baby girl.”  
The toy was twice her size, but that did stop her from squeezing it tight and dragging it to her play area.  
“Just like her father.” Adalind breathed am adoring sigh. “Always taking on things twice her size.”  
“And winning.” Nick grinned, pulling Adalind in for a kiss.  
It was cut short by their son screaming excitedly, “Is that a dinosaur!”  
The couple laughed then Nick pulled away to hand Kelly his present, a green tyrannosaurus rex.  
“Diana!” Kelly shouted when he saw there was a third toy. “Daddy brought you a present!”  
The girl looked to be getting too old for toys, but Nick knew she would still love the gift he had gotten her. A large purple sloth with metallic rainbow paws.  
The bright smile on her face proved he was right.  
“Thanks, dad” Diana gave Nick a hug.  
Adalind looked at the scene and felt warmth flow through her heart. She gave thanks to whatever deity was out there for giving her these family moments.  
She was especially grateful for Nick. The man loved so unselfishly and he had taught Adalind what true love was.  
“Daddy?” Cathy asked, still dragging her giant unicorn around. “Why didn’t you bring mommy a toy?”  
“Yeah, daddy” Adalind asked playfully. “Why didn’t you get mommy a toy?”  
Diana rolled her eyes and left the room. She knew things were going to get mushy and weird between her parents.  
Nick grinned. “Daddy did bring mommy a toy. But I have to wait to give it to her. Though I guess it’s kind of for both of us.”  
Adalind felt a shiver of anticipation run through her body.  
“Why didn’t you bring it in?” Kelly asked.  
“Because mommy and I are going to be celebrating Valentine’s Day somewhere else while two very nice eisbiber ladies stay here and watch you guys.” Nick announced.  
The kids jumped up and down with excitement. Adalind was excited too, but of course for a very different reason.  
“Should I pack anything?” Adalind asked softly when she moved closer to Nick and brushed her lips against his ear.  
Nick looked at her and she could see the blatant desire in his eyes. “For what I have planned for us, you won’t even need what you have on.”  
“Please tell me the eisbiber women are going to be here soon.” Adalind practically begged. Nick’s voice and eyes promised all sorts of delicious things for their night, and she was eager to get started.  
Thankfully, the girl’s arrived fifteen minutes later. Nick and Adalind gave their children hugs and kisses, told them to behave themselves, then left for their own special Valentine’s celebration.  
Nick had been planning for this for weeks. He loved Adalind so much. But it seemed like they never had enough time together. With all of their responsibilities, there didn’t ever seem enough time to appreciate each other the way people in love should.  
And Nick couldn’t help thinking he was neglecting Adalind. Something he hated to do. She was the air to him. The light in his darkness. His sanity. And he wanted to remind her of that fact.  
So he reserved a room at a high end hotel for the entire weekend. Nick was determined to make love to his wife for the next three days. And he had some special items to ensure that would happen.  
Nick already had the key so they didn’t have to waste time checking in. When they got to their room, Nick picked Adalind up and carried her over the threshold.   
She gasped, the room was filled with roses and petals scattered everywhere. She kissed him passionately and tried to pull him down with her, fully intending to start their playtime. But Nick fully intended to worship his wife.  
He very reluctantly pulled away. “I scheduled room service to bring up our food at certain times.” He told Adalind.  
“And we wouldn’t want to stop our fun in the middle, or risk getting hungry if we ignore the door.” Adalind understood. “I’ll start us a hot bath while you wait for the food.”  
Nick had made sure the room service order had included chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. Both kept on ice.  
Once their food was delivered, Nick hung the “do not disturb” sign on the door. Then he went to the closet where he put the toys he had gotten for making this Valentine’s Day extra playful.  
“Good thing these are waterproof.” He thought to himself as he joined his wife in the tub.  
The silk scarves that were already tied to the bedposts and hidden under the mattress would be another wonderful surprise when the passionate couple made it to the bed.  
Their Valentine’s Day was going to be very playful, indeed.


End file.
